


Programming Artifact

by danwriteskink



Series: Egretverse [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chekhov's Cock Cage, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Shock Collars, This universe is a bad universe, Torture, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: Mr Egret discovers something that the military conditioning has missed.





	Programming Artifact

It was the quiver that caught Egret's attention. Each time he pushed into John, he saw tension ripple across the man's back, despite the conditioning, despite John's perfect obedience. It was fascinating. That kind of response was supposed to be trained out of John. 

He was fucking John over the arm of the Chippendale in the reading room. John was naked except for the control collar, his legs were spread wide and his hands interlocked behind his head. He was the picture of well-trained flesh, receptive to his owner's demands, existing only for his master's enjoyment. And yet, despite the military's best efforts to reduce any trace of personality and resistance, there was this reaction to penetration.

Egret withdrew, straightened his waistcoat then settled into the chair. Slipping his phone from his pocket, he coded an order for John to fuck himself onto his cock. The message transmitted, and Egret watched the muscles around John's collar jump in response to the low-level shocks. John moved obediently, graceful and silent, putting his back to Egret, and sliding himself down onto Egret's waiting cock. 

Now Egret had the perfect perspective to watch this emotional response as John sunk and rose on his cock. If he reached, he could splay a hand over the skin of John's back. And yes, there it was again, as John's ass opened around Egret's cock. A shiver, a response where there should be none. Gooseflesh, a little muscle tension. Signs of pleasure that should have been impossible for John to experience. Intriguing. 

He ordered John to move faster, until the man was slamming down hard against Egret's groin. It was distractingly good, Egret thought, closing his eyes for a moment as John's body gripped his cock, as John descended at speed, thighs straining with the effort of raising and lowering his body. Egret groaned and it was the only sound in the library, beyond the rustle of clothing. John's mouth stayed resolutely closed and would do until he received an order to open it. 

There! Again, when Egret reached for John's hip, to balance himself and to engage in a little thrusting himself from this seated position. John's muscles clenched, as if he were about to arch with pleasure as he took Egret's cock into him. Egret slipped his hand around to the front of John's body. John's body came alive with gooseflesh, anticipatory, Egret thought, though he'd have to get the EEG onto John to know for sure. Just for a moment, as Egret's hand moved, something in John's mind jumped, as if he expected to be touched, as if he were anticipating a hand on his cock. 

Egret gave a low laugh. "Not for you," he said, though there was no need. John was caged, always, as all the subjects who were put through this training were. It was bolted closed, the cage, and wouldn't open without significant mechanical effort. John never came, never received physical release. And yet the memory of reciprocal pleasure had somehow endured. 

It was delightful. Egret felt it was akin to discovering another programmer's work, the way he'd seen the bones of Arthur's code when he subsumed Samaritan into the Machine's coding. The thought of that, the way he had taken Samaritan from Arthur and made it his own, how it was the same as denying John physical pleasure, brought him closer to orgasm. 

He tapped a code with fingers that trembled slightly. This code was one he'd put together for John specifically, combining several simple orders into one: hold breath until orgasm achieved. John would get no more air until he had brought Egret off. Egret found it very motivating, though few had John's stamina to carry the order out.

As the shocks rolled in from the collar, John took one last deep breath. Egret allowed that small defiance, after all, John had been squatting and rising for easily half an hour now. He settled back in the chair, letting John do the work, imagining the heaviness gathering in John's chest, feeling the clench and squeeze of John's passage as he worked hard to pleasure his owner. Each time John rose, his ass clamped down on Egret's cock, desperately trying to make him come before John lost consciousness. 

"Oh," Egret said, as pleasure rushed towards him. "So good – ah!" The praise slipped out, unexpected, and the effect on John was astonishing. The muscle tension clenching around Egret's cock intensified, to the point where it was almost painful, and John threw his head back so he could slam harder against Egret's hips, rise almost to the tip, squeezing all the way, then slide down, legs splayed to take Egret all the way in. He was sweating and red faced, and Egret knew he was desperate to open his mouth, to gasp for air. 

Egret was coming before he realised it, and though it was John without oxygen, for a moment Egret thought he was blacking out himself. There was nothing in his body but pleasure right now: all concerns, all the niggling pain of his injuries erased by the thrumming of his nerves in concert. 

It was a few seconds before he realised that John had stopped moving, and now crouched low over Egret's softening cock, his chest rising and falling once again once the orders had been completed. 

Egret touched fingertips to his own temple, and they came away damp with sweat. He'd spent a surprising amount of physical and emotional energy into something that was supposed to be effortless on his part. That irked him, somehow, that John had managed to eke this level of involvement from him. The point of owning something like John was the detachment, was not having to think about the person pleasuring him. He'd barely spoken two words to John since the day he'd signed the ownership papers, and now this. 

He put in the code to begin clean up, and John moved away from the chair, headed for the bathroom. Once John had left the reading room, Egret thumbed the button on the app for punishment, and was satisfied with the heavy thud as John's body hit the wooden floor in the hallway. He listened carefully, and heard the hiss of air between John's teeth as the shock collar pulsed current through his body. It was petty, he knew, but he didn't have to justify the reason for punishment; it was enough that it pleased him. 

A few moments later, John returned with a warm, damp towel and bent to his task, cleaning Egret's cock and putting it gently away. Egret had the newspaper by now, and ignored John's actions. When he was finished, John took the towel away and returned to his default position, kneeling beside Egret's chair, hands behind his back, eyes downcast. 

It would be all right, Egret told himself. If there was a problem, if there were uncomfortable connections forming, he could simply return John to the training centre and have the programing reinforced. He forced his concentration back to the newspaper, and what was being reported on the current administration. Beside him, John breathed, even and steady.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write more of this. Damn it.


End file.
